


The First of Many

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Biting, Claws, Even when he's a mess, First Time, M/M, Megatron really knows how to lay on the charm, Seekers are the best lovers, Teasing, Teasing for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: A little MegaScream blip in celebration of Spike Appreciation Day reaching 1000 hits! Thank you all so much for your support!





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooooo Nerdlings!!
> 
> I am, in fact, not dead. I've been waiting for S.A.D. to reach the 1000 hit milestone, and here we are!! Apologies for the lack of posts, I was home for the summer and writing giant robot smut is not easy to do with the parents around XD  
But there's things in the works. I even managed to break Starscream into a million pieces to look out for that fic. Relic Hunter is coming. "Optimegs: A Dramaticized Series" is coming. Melty Megs might be coming. And plenty of Holiday Specials!! Annnyyway....Enjoy Starscream getting wrecked by his favorite evil master!
> 
> -Ghost

<Kaon, Cybertron>

Megatron just returned from a raid on a small Autobot holding. Soundwave and Starscream had managed to defend against their own raid on the city, but there was a significant amount of damage. Not something their cause could afford. But evidently, Megatron had other, more pressing issues on his mind. He spent the remainder of the solar cycle in conferences with Soundwave, the ground troops, the few aerials, and even the Seekers. Starscream was told he was needed elsewhere, being left out entirely.

Later that night, Megatron finally summoned him, and to his personal quarters no less. He suspected whatever needed to be discussed was to be kept very secret, but then again what wasn't? The door opened before he could even knock. The gladiator had been waiting.

"My Lord. So, what is it we must speak of? I know you've creatively left me out of all your meetings today."

"They were of little importance. Simply reassigning guard posts and shifts. We cannot afford another raid like this." The large mech came closer to him. "No, I summoned you regarding a more....personal agenda." Suddenly, Starscream found himself pinned to a wall, trapped by Megatron's arms. He gulped, trying to regain his composure.

"My...Lord?"

"I grow weary of planning and raiding and rebuilding.” A claw ghosted along his jaw. “I have decided a bit of a reprieve is long overdue. I'd like you to help me with that." Those last words were whispered over the Seeker’s audio, making him shudder. He knew there was little way out of this. Megatron made his desires clear. And he wasn't typically a mech to take no for an answer.

"W-what if I say no?"

"Then I'll let you go, but is that really what you want? I’ve watched you eyeing me for some time now." Scree gulped again. His master was right, he didn't want to be let go, and evidently he was doing a poor job of hiding it. So that left one option.

"Very well. I will assist with your so called 'reprieve', on one condition."

"Hmm?"

"Don't rush me. You're a substantially larger frame, after all, and even a mech of my skill needs a moment to figure a new partner out."

"Ah, do not worry. I won't injure you in the least. I couldn't do without my SIC." Starscream huffed, flustered by how unshakeable the gladiator was. But the heat between their hips was beyond noticeable.

“Ugh…open. We Seekers are renowned in this field.” That made his partner trip, panel snapping back far too quick. Clearly, this wasn’t a new desire. Smirking, Scream sunk down level with the impressive, dripping spike before him. Megatron smelled amazing, and probably tasted just as good. But the SIC wasn’t one for haste, lightly flicking out his glossa to graze his master, servos finding purchase on armored hips. He took his time, barely brushing his lips along the length, placing breathy kisses around the base. Megatron groaned, slowly being undone by the Seeker. When Starscream finally employed a firm swirl around the head, he wondered if his master would overload right there, intaking sharper than he could have imagined.

He smirked against the underside of the massive spike, licking more roughly and nipping at the gladiator. Almost snarling moans were his reward as the larger mech shuddered. On and on Scream drug it out, never once taking more than the head into his intake. He felt his partner’s impatience building as large servos tried to move his helm.

“Starscream….you’re….hng…..stalling….”

“You asked for a reprieve, and you asked me. And I intend to make it count. Trust me, my Lord.” Megatron’s flushed faceplate contorted as the SIC drew a long lick along the underside.

“Ahh….yes…..go on….” His optics flickered as Starscream finally began taking him in earnest, driving the spike deep into his intake. He found a rhythm that drove Megatron mad, huffing and panting with each stroke until he was swallowing the entire length. He felt the overload coming only seconds before it happened. Scream threw himself all the way onto his master, determined not to miss a single drop of that intoxicating transfluid. So much fluid. When he finally let off, his helm felt a tad hazy, though nothing like Megatron, who caught himself falling into the wall. Starscream slid up between them, catching the exhausted mech in a mocking kiss, some transfluid still on his lips.

“Ok, I got you off. Happy now? Because this would look very bad if anyone found out. ” Megatron hummed, smirking and drawing his frame closer to the SIC.

“Mm, you're good. But no.” With some hidden strength, he hoisted the Seeker up against the wall, wrapping his legs around his waist, spike now putting pressure on Scream’s own panels. And the gladiator was repressurized. “I most certainly am not satisfied. And now you've only intrigued me with what else you're capable of.” He captured Starscream in a heated kiss, glossa exploring that foreign intake, tasting himself in every part of it.” Starscream huffed, trying to object between breaths.

“I. ...did not......ah-gree t...to this....." Megatron finally paused.

“Yes you did. You said you'd help me with my little problem."

"Not through actual fragging! What do you think I am, some kind of shareware??"

"Hmmm....certainly not. I like that you aren’t, though admittedly your glossa performed as well if not better than the average shareware glitch. I'd imagine a mech as attractive as yourself has had a fair share of partners."

“My personal life is none of your concern. But you certainly are not a mech I'd berth."

“I won't hurt you, if that's what you’re worried about. I guarantee you won't be disappointed. I have my own reputation for incomparable pleasure." Scream quickly hid the mortified expression that formed as his master hit the nail on the head.

“That's not what I meant. I've fragged larger mechs than you. You're not my type. I have a specific kind of partner."

"Are you afraid you might like it? Because I'll fully admit I've never considered a Seeker before. But I'm finding plenty of appeal now that you're here." The SIC snorted indignantly.

“We're the best lovers. Always have been. But you'll have to find another if you plan to experience that yoursel-ahhhahh! Hnf...wh-what was that?!"

"Proof that you are just as aroused as I am.” He trailed glossa along the Seeker’s neck cables, nipping lightly while troubling the edges of his wings.

"T-that's hardly an accurate measure! That wing sensor would make ANY Seeker shudder! Ah...hah....M-Megatronnn.......I- I don't..."

"Hush. You don't have to admit it. But your desire is blatant. Why can't we both benefit from this reprieve?" Starscream gulped, hazily meeting Megatron’s hungry optics.

“Hh...f-fine.....just this o-once.........as long as you don't rush me!”

"I already promised not to hurt you. And I never go back on my word.” He smirked deviously, claws playing at Scream’s panels, which opened quickly and exposed a soft, dripping valve and erect spike. He wasted no time working his Seeker open, digits teasing and stretching the smaller mech into delirium. At some point, they found their way onto the berth, where Megatron had better access to devour the succulent valve beneath him, sending Starscream into a litany of moans and screeches. He was beautiful, and a mess, and the gladiator loved it. He never knew his indignant second could be so pliant. He made a point to send his partner through two violent overloads before finally teasing him with his spike.

“Please, please my Lord! Give me your spike….”

“As you wish.” He smiled, easing in to the shuddering mech below him. Starscream yelped. He had never felt to stretched and full, despite his earlier claims. Bluffing was necessary with mechs like Megatron. But oh, it felt so good. Too good, even. The first thrust made his vision fade and his helm ring. Sensors he didn’t know he had were in overdrive. And Megatron spared no aspect of him, biting his wings, abusing his intake, scratching sensitive protometal….Starscream couldn’t remember ever being this wrecked, and unfortunately, he loved it. He wanted more. He wanted to be fragged until he was comatose. Megatron seemed to realize this, but withdrew after his own overload.

“M-Megatron….” The SIC’s vocalizer was hoarse.

“Shhh, rest. That was quite a session we had. More would not be advisable.”

“I-I….that…” A soft kiss silenced him as he was pulled into a warm embrace. “Hmm…f-fine….” Megatron chuckled at his quickly fading lover. Starscream would be back for more. And that was something to look forward to.

\-------------------------------------------

[Our Discord](https://discord.gg/k4VDmNq)


End file.
